Damara Polzin
Damara Polzin is an original character that is based on the RWBY-verse and was created by Agent Rhode Island. She is a member of Team V.O.I.D. and is the color Damask. Appearance Damara's appearance will vary. Back during her days of illegal DUST trading, She would wear a black scarf, instead of her gray one in the picture, and she would wear a black jacket. Her entire attire was that color until she had to change her attire when the police were on her trail. Her second outfit (in the picture), consisted of a pink shirt, gray scarf, gray jacket, and gray sash. She also wore combat shorts, goggles upon her head, along with boots and long kneesocks. She also has a third outfit, consisting of grey combat shorts, a black tank top, a dull rose pink vest, a grey and dull rose pink striped scarf, and of course her goggles upon her head. She also tends to wear a light brown cloak with her insignia on the back of it while out in the open in order to mask her face from anybody that could jeopardize her cover. Personality Damara's personality is told to be discreet and quiet due to her days as a smuggler, DUST dealer, and trader. However, those who know Damara know her to be short tempered, and sometimes a bit too eerily silent when in a bad mood. She also is known to have trust issues, which makes it hard for her to break out of her shell in some situations. History Damara's actual family never wanted her. In her parent's eyes, she was nothing but a mistake and a reject. Word got out to her parent's families, and even they denied her. The Hayden fortune was meant for an heir, and when Damara's father's parents heard about an heiress, they immediately made the decision to give Damara away. Or in this case, abandon her. The Hayden family, disapproving and disappointed with the thought of even having a girl inherit such wealth, exiled Damara (while she was still an infant at the time) and left her in the streets in the bundle of blankets she was wrapped in. Of course, not too long after Damara was abandoned, she was found by two illegal merchants who would shape her newly lit path. Roxi Sanchez and Jaguar Crinamorte, having found the defenseless little Damara, took her in. The merchants were also the ones that gave her the name: Damara Polzin. As Damara grew older, Jaguar and Roxi began teaching her the ways of DUST smuggling and trading. Damara was also taught how to fight by the time she reached 14 years of age, which became handy for her when it came to taking care of any snitches and clients that didn't want to pay the full price for her services. Roxi and Jaguar also taught her how to forge her own unique weapons in order to match her own needs. When Damara reached 16 years of age, she nearly put her life into jeopardy. A client that ran a nearby club tried to cheat her out of her services, and when Damara tried to deal with the situation, the client called upon his guards to take care of her. Being unable to avoid the situation of being outnumbered, Damara faced the group of thugs in combat and was soon nearly beaten to her death when she was swarmed from all sides. Jaguar and Roxi found her nearly lifeless after hearing from one of their friends about the hell that broke loose, rushing Damara to the hospital the same night, and she was out several weeks later. At that time, Damara vowed to never let that happen again and to get revenge on the client that got away. Also at that time of her new resolve, she went back to heavy training in order to improve her skill and aim with her main weapon: Eros' Salvation. Surprisingly she would get her chance several months later after that accident. Having run into the client while he was heading out of his night club, Damara ambushed him and his group of thugs, this time being able to have an upper hand after training for so long. After the group was in their pile of wounded unconsciousness, she ended up encountering Lizaveta and Marcela Myers, who saw the whole brawl that occurred while on their way out of the club. They commended Damara, while also saying that they would need her services in the future. By the time that Damara turned 17, The Marcela sisters came to ask for her services. This ended up teaming her up with Inari Tsukiakari , Oran Cambridge , and Viola Lindynn. However, the group had to scatter after the mission was found to be a ploy and a trap that Lizaveta and Marcela had set up. Lizaveta and Marcela knew about Damara's history of DUST smuggling, which soon landed Damara in getting arrested during her team's disbandment. However, Damara soon broke out of jail with the help of several of her smuggling buddies and went into hiding after her escape, all the while returning to her ways of illegal marketing, but only at a minimum to keep her nose clean until the police take her off of their "Most Wanted" list. By the time a year passed, Damara decided to sign up for Beacon Academy, only to put an even better use to the skills she learned from Jaguar and Roxi. Combat/Weapons Damara had to learn on her own while also getting training from several of her smuggling buddies. She is slightly effective with hand to hand combat, but is still a novice. When it comes to long distance combat though, she is an expert within the area. She also learned how to forge her own weapons, and created Eros' Salvation, which is a dual nozzled gun that is okay in close combat, but is better to use for long distance which is why the scope was included on top. Trivia *Damara is known to be only half human. The other half is fauness, though her hair covers her horns half the time. *Damara (in greek), means "Gentle". However, her first name doesn't define her personality or who she really is. Her last name however being Polzin (which is in Russian), means "someone who deals in transactions for profit", which, defines more of who she is as a person. *It is known that Damara doesn't get along well with her teammate Oran Cambridge. These two are known to squabble and it is also known that Oran loves to get on Damara's nerves, which tends to drive her crazy. Gallery Eros.jpg|Damara's weapon: Eros' Salvation Damara.jpg|Damara (Outfit 2) Damask (2).png|Damara (Damask)'s Silhouette IMG_1312.JPG|Damara's symbol IMG_1294.JPG|A different version of Damara's Silhouette Team Void.jpg|Damara with her teammates (Credit goes to WeissSchnee)|link=Team V.O.I.D Void.JPG|Team Sillouette. Damara is on the lower right. (Credit goes to WeissSchnee)|link=Team V.O.I.D Formal.jpg|A more formal look that Damara is wearing Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team V.O.I.D Category:Accepted Character